I Always Will
by C-shell12203
Summary: Just another sad one-shot I made because I was bored. Sam is sad, the love of her life dies so on so forth And if you don't like the pairing shut up LOL and, there's cancer involved and yeah Sucky sum does not reflect story!


Life is wonderful: in the midst of life there is death and in the midst of death there is life more clear

Death is a part of life...... Not the best part, but a big part, a very big part.

Death happens. That's it, period, end of story. You have to move on. You don't get over it. Getting over is something only the cruelest of people may do, y0u simply move on and live life to the fullest and enjoy what you have left, like your loved ones would want.

But tell that to Sam...... Tell her that your life goes on, death is merely an obstical in your loved one's life. Tell her it will all be fine, and that someday that she shall meet him again. You may try, but she will never listen, she'll never believe it. She will grow old beleiving her life stopped at the same time as his.

"Why bother if the man you love is gone? Why even try to continue with life?" she asked sobbing as the ained poored down at the gravesite. The workers were dumping soil over the boy she was in love with and always would be.

"Sam he'd want you to go on....." said Cathy

"Cathy he's gone he's not going to come back I- I can't live without him" she shouted.

"Sam, it seems like that now, but all that really matters is that he loves you" said Chris softly.

She looked at the stone a carving of an angel on it,_  
_

_Daniel William Jackson  
(The Danny)  
1996-2009  
Beloved son, brother, and friend  
Tragically lost to cancer'_

He had wanted his nick-name on his grave she remebered the day he was diagnosed.

_Ring!_

_"Hello?"_

_"Sam?"_

_"Yeah Danny?" he sounded upset._

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Always!"_

_"Can you come over?"_

_"I'll be right there Danny!"_

_"Bye"_

_"_Bye_" She raced to his house fast as possible something was up she could tell._

_She ran in, Mrs. Jackson looked as if she had been crying "He's in his room Hun" she said gesturing up the stairs.  
_

_Sam bolted into his room He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling playing some music_

_If everyone cared  
and nobody cried  
if everyone loved and nobody lied_

_He stopped the music as she walked in, "Danny what's wrong?" she asked_

_"Sam," he said carefully "I was diagnosed with Leukemia..." a single tear rolled unchecked down his cheek._

_"Leukemia" she faltered, fighting tears she looked away. "Danny" she sighed hugging him._

_He held her close breathing slowly, her hair was down and he pressed his face into it, letting the tears fall, while whispering soothing words to his best friend, he kissed her forehead as she cried into his shoulder. They fell asleep like this._

_Sam's head burried in Danny's chest and his head leaned towards hers._

This wasn't the real way he died though, only his three friends from the MBC knew that.

_"See ya guys, I have a chemo appointment" called Danny about to leave the club house, just then the alarms went off. Danny seemed split into Health or MBC? MBC hands down he thought._

_Seeing Danny was undesivesive Sam reprimended him "Danny, go to your appointment!"_

_"buuuuuuuuuuttttttttt!?!?!?!" he whined._

_"Oh fine come on!" she said, as they jumped down into the pods._

_but there he was, dead on the floor bleeding internally, she'd always remeber his last words "Sam.... I love you, and I awlays will" with that his head had fallen to the side. As she sat there holding him, the alien, his killer, was gone and she sat there crying her two friends trying to comfort her....._

She sighed, his voice was buzzing around in her head _"I love you, and I always will"_ she sobbed again. Cathy was right... it was all gonna be okay

She smiled a soft bitter-sweet, smile and vowed to continue to live her life.

"I always will" she murmered

_"I always will" _

_"I always will" _his words echoed in her mind

**A/N No flame on the pairing I was bored!!!! So yeah.... Another sad, depressing death-like one-shot. I think I once said I would never make these but... It's just so much fun!**


End file.
